A Long Journey
by ShewolfSOS
Summary: After the world has been reborn, Kiba is still searching for Paradise. He is alone, until he meets up up with Toboe. Together, the the two friends will make a long journey. But it will be a good one at that.


Journey to Paradise

Chapter One

Paradise...how can I find it? It seems so far away. Every step is agony. I feel like I'm about to vomit. My side is bleeding. I lie down by a tree and lick my wounds, sulking. "Damn you, Darcia," I mutter. Lord Darcia...he's so cruel. I can't seem to get away from him. He's my sworn enemy, and I'll make sure that he dies. Sooner or later, I will, I can promise you that.

A bush rustling snaps me out of my stupor. I jerk around, shifting into human form. A brown wolf is standing in front of me. "Who are you?" I demand. "What do you want?" He cocks his head, then shifts to human form. He's now a boy with auburn hair and hazel eyes.

He's wearing khaki pants, hiking boots, and a red T-shirt. He looks weary, like he's been traveling for a long while, but he manages a smile. "I'm Toboe," he says. "Don't you remember me?" I blink. "Remember you? I don't know you!" I protest, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You've got to," Toboe presses. "What if I can't?" I growl. "Just try, okay, Kiba?" Toboe turns away, sniffing. I close my eyes, trying to remember. I remember- I think I remember- traveling with this pup. I remember traveling with other wolves, too. But it's fuzzy. Vague. Very vague. Like a song you can't quite remember, but the lyrics are playing in your mind.

"My God, I remember you," I whisper. Toboe turns around. His eyes fill with tears. "Kiba!" Before I know what he's doing, he embraces me in a hug. "I love you, Kiba," he tells me. "I love you too," I murmur, hugging him back. Soon, we pull away. "Why don't we go get some food?" I say. "Okay," Toboe agrees, sitting down. "You get sticks for a fire. I'll get the food."

"But you're hurt," Toboe objects, observing me carefully. "I know," I admit softly. "Stay here and rest. _I'll _get the food." There's so much confidence in his voice, it's hard to believe he's just a pup. "Are you sure?" I narrow my eyes. "Of course I'm sure." He grins. "I'll do anything for you, Kiba. You're like a brother to me." I blush. "Okay," I agree, and sit down, defeated. Toboe prances off, and I close my eyes. I'm weary myself. You don't know what traveling for a long time can do to you.

I don't think I can take much more. I've had one life. I'm a wolf, not a cat. I don't have nine lives. (Unfortunately.) The next time I open my eyes, Toboe is sitting in front of me. The fire is burning. I can almost make out faces, as if the spirits are watching over us. And I know they are. They will always protect us, no matter what. I look down. There's a small amount of meat in front of me. "That's all I could get," Toboe explains glumly.

"I could barely get any for myself." Gratefully, I swallow the pile of food in one gulp. I'm starving. I haven't eaten in days. But that'll do for now, I suppose. "What's wrong?" Toboe looks at me. "Nothing." I keep my voice down. "I'm just a little run down, is all." Toboe smiles. "I understand." _He's so sweet, _I think, staring into the fire. _He's the kind of wolf that you can rely on, no matter what. I love him like a brother. _"Kiba, where do you think the others are?" he asks suddenly, and I jump. "I don't know." I shrug.

"Maybe they've gone to Paradise without us." I hear fear in his voice. "Maybe they left us, maybe-" I cut him off. "No," I say firmly. "They're out there, I can feel it."

"How?" He stares at me. "I just know," I insist, leaning against a tree. He shrugs and goes quiet. After awhile, I say, "Toboe, we should go to bed." He nods. "Right." The only thing we have for a bed is the cold ground. But while finding food, Toboe also found some quilts. I'm grateful. I snuggle under the quilt. "Good night, Kiba," he whispers, snuggling closer to me.

"Good night," I whisper softly, stroking the pup's hair. He closes his eyes, and then drifts off into a deep sleep, undisturbed by any sound.

**Me: Well, that was chapter one, folks.**

**Toboe: Oh, man, why do we have to end now? We were just getting to the exciting part! **

**Kiba: Be patient, Toboe. **

**Toboe: -whines- But, Kiba-**

**Kiba: No buts, Toboe.**

**Me: -clears throat- Anyway, tha's all for now, guys. Reviews are greatly accepted! **


End file.
